1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing jewelry stones and, more specifically, to a method for cleaving a faceted primary gemstone and boring the planar surface thereof to form a cavity to retain a secondary gemstone therein. The two cleaved portions of the primary stone are then bonded together sealing the secondary gemstone therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gemstones are minerals that for centuries have been treasured for their beauty and durability. There are three types of gemstones: natural, synthetic, and simulant. Natural gemstones include minerals used as faceting, lapidary, or carving rough, and specimen. Natural gemstones also include organic materials such as amber, coral, fossil, ivory, mother of pearl, natural and cultured freshwater pearls, and natural saltwater pearls.
Synthetic and simulant are laboratory-grown gemstones. Others in the gemstones industry may use different terms to refer to laboratory grown gemstones. Laboratory grown synthetic gemstones have essentially the same appearance and optical, physical, and chemical properties as the natural material that they represent. Laboratory grown simulants on the other hand, have an appearance similar to that of a natural gemstone but have different optical, physical, and chemical properties.
Gemstone quality and value are evaluated according to the xe2x80x9cfour Csxe2x80x9d: color, clarity, cut, and carat weight. Color is the key factor. In general, within each gemstone variety, a clear, medium-tone, very intense and saturated primary color is the most preferred. The next most important factor affecting value is clarity, with clear transparent gemstones with no visible flaws being the most valued. A good cut is something that may not cost more but can add or subtract a lot of beauty. A well-cut faceted gemstone reflects light back evenly across its surface area when held face up. Gemstones are generally sold by weight not by size. The unit of measure is carat, which is one-fifth of a gram.
There are methods of manufacturing jewelry stones. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 286,023 issued to G. Lancon on Oct. 2, 1883.
A patent was issued on Jun. 27, 1922 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,329 to H. H. Welch. Another patent was issued to H. H. Welch on Oct. 1, 1929 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,257. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,407 was issued to M. Grain on Aug. 17, 1948 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 6, 1933 to S. Stonberg as U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,602.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,665 was issued to G. B. Kitchel on Sep. 17, 1974. Another patent was issued to Normann, Jr. on Mar. 7, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,417. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,744 was issued to H. C. Wei on Jul. 24, 1990 and still yet another was issued to J. T. Waugh on Feb. 25, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,216.
Another patent was issued to C. C. Woo on Jul. 18, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,988. U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,234 was issued on Oct. 3, 1995 to D. W. Karmeli and on Feb. 15, 2000 H. E. Meissner was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,060. Gilles Goineau was issued French Patent No. FR2621230 on Apr. 7, 1989.
While these methods of manufacturing jewelry stones may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
An imitation gem composed of garnet or other suitable stone cut in two parts, hollowed out and containing a core or filling of colored enamel, substantially as described.
A finger ring having a setting, and artificial gem secured therein, said gem comprising a hollow body, and a sufficient number of loose brilliant display elements housed and movable in said body to give to the gem as a whole the appearance of internal mobility upon movement of the gem, said body being sufficiently translucent to render visible therethrough the moving brilliant display elements.
The improvement in a composite gem of the type comprising a group of a multiplicity of small gems immersed and movable in a substantially transparent housing wherein the liquid spaces apart the small gems when they are set in motion therein, said improvement consisting of a plurality of substantially transparent spacing pieces intermingled with the small gems and mobile in the liquid and having the property relative to the liquid which causes them to be substantially indistinguishable optically when in the liquid.
The combination of a hollow diaphanous body member, a plurality of gem elements therein, and a quantity of s-tetrabromoethane surrounding said elements and diluted sufficiently to provide a specific gravity substantially equal to that of said elements.
A faceted gem having an opening in the lower central portion thereof, a smaller faceted gem adapted to fit within said opening which permits it to revolve and move slightly therein, a closure for said opening, said smaller gem resting upon said closure whereby greater brilliance is obtained.
A gem of material for transmitting ambient light comprising: a crown having a plurality of facets; a pavilion having a plurality of facets; and means embedded within the pavilion for reflecting a colored light portion of said transmitted ambient light, said means coacting with said facets for causing a variable dispersed pattern of said reflected light and other transmitted light to be visible in the facets of said crown.
A multiplet jewelry product constructed of two or more layers of material affixed together having visual indicia secured therebetween is disclosed. Affixation is preferably accomplished using adhesive materials. The top layer of the multiple jewelry product is constructed of a material sufficiently transparent to permit observation of the visual indicia. Subsequent layers of material consist of a selected transparent, semi-transparent or non-transparent gemstone materials. Visual indicia usable in the invention include symbolic representations, words, alphabet letters, pictures, designs, or objects. The completed product represents an attractive and unique jewelry item having an unusual and aesthetically desirable visual appearance.
It is a self-shining artificial jewelry device, which mainly comprises a piece of artificial jewel having a cavity, an illuminating element being mounted inside the cavity, of which the inner surface is furnished with a plurality of facets. The outer facets of the artificial jewel are coated with a colored coating. When the illuminating element is lighted up, the light will be reflected repeatedly through the inner facets, the outer facets, and the colored coating to generate a brilliant and splendid shining; this jewelry device may be used to replace the expensive jewels and the natural crystal elements, which are deemed to have poor shining result.
An enhanced gemstone that has a semiprecious gemstone having a crown member with a table surface and a conical seat centered in the table surface. A precious stone is set in the conical seat with the pavilion member of the precious stone matching the angle of the conical seat. The precious stone is secured in the conical seat with means such as cement.
A method for setting a gemstone in a semi-precious stone, capable of achieving an easy setting and thereby greatly reducing the labor and the work time. The method includes the steps of preparing a gem stone having a girdle and upper and lower tapered surfaces disposed above and beneath the girdle, preparing a semi-precious stone including an upper semi-precious stone piece having a hole provided with an upwardly-tapered contact surface having the same taper angle as the upper tapered surface of the gem stone and a lower semi-precious stone piece having a hole provided with a downwardly-tapered contact surface having the same taper angle as the upper tapered surface of the gem stone, fitting the gem stone in the hole of the lower semi-precious stone piece such that the lower tapered surface thereof is in contact with the contact surface of the lower semi-precious stone piece, and bonding the upper semi-precious stone piece to the lower semi-precious stone piece such that the contact surface of the upper semi-precious stone piece is in contact with the upper tapered surface of the gem stone.
A jewelry stone assembly comprises upper and lower stone portions which are adhesively attachable to each other at mating surfaces. One or more blind cavities are formed in the mating surface of the lower stone portion and a jewel alone or jewel with setting is dropped into the cavity. Thereafter, clear adhesive is used to attach the upper and lower stone portions at their mating surfaces and the outer surface of the assembled outer stone is further processed, for example by faceting, to produce an outer stone which contains at least one inner stone.
A method and apparatus for creating unique gemstones is provided. The method comprises the steps of optically contacting the gemstones of interest followed by a heat treatment of the composite gemstone. The heat treatment step increases the bond strength and therefore the resistance of the bond to reversal. In one aspect of the invention, a composite gem is fabricated by bonding a naturally occurring gem to an artificial gem to form a single composite gemstone of large size that outwardly appears to be a single natural gem. The composite gem may be fabricated at a fraction of the cost of a natural stone of the same size. In another aspect of the invention, an intensely colored natural stone is bonded to a colorless or lightly colored artificial stone. This composite retains the intense color associated with the natural stone while enjoying the brilliance, depth, and size resulting from the combination of stones. In another aspect of the invention, various composite gemstones are fabricated using a variety of stones of both natural and artificial origin. The stones may be layered with two, three, or more layers. The composite gem may either take the form of a simple layered gem, or the composite gem may be in the form of a variety of three-dimensional shapes. In another aspect of the invention, the composite gem includes an engraved pattern at one or more internal gem interfaces. The engraving is completed prior to bonding the stones together and may convey either a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional image.
This system comprises a metal dish open at both it""s ends, whose inner wall has a frustoconical shape and whose central opening is partially sealed off at it""s small-section end by a central ring held by radial tabs, this dish serving for the engagement of a stone whose outer face has a profile complementing that of the dish, and whose upper face is shaped, this stone including a central hole serving for the passage of a member one end of which attaches removably on to the ring arranged at one end of the dish and whose other end, equipped end of which attaches removable on to the ring arranged at one end of the dish and whose other end, equipped with a stone, bears on the first stone and immobilizes the latter in the dish. Application to the production of motifs constituting rings, earrings, necklaces, etc.
The present invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing jewelry stones and, more specifically, to a method for cleaving a faceted primary gemstone and boring the planar surface thereof to form a cavity to retain a secondary gemstone therein. The two cleaved portions of the primary stone are then bonded together sealing the secondary gemstone therebetween.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art methods.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another so the juxtaposition of the two faceted faces thereof form unique patterns and effects.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another by cleaving the larger primary stone in two and boring a cavity in a planar surface thereof for placing the smaller secondary stone therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another wherein the secondary stone is secured within the primary stone when the two cleaved portions of the primary stone are bonded together using an adhesive or other appropriate bonding agent.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another wherein more than one secondary stone may be secured within the primary stone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another wherein the secondary stone may be free to move within the primary stone.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another that is simple and easy to perform.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of securing one faceted stone inside another that is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a method of securing one faceted stone inside another by using stones that are already finished so any extraneous stones may be used individually in other applications.
The present invention method for cleaving a faceted primary gemstone and boring the planar surface thereof to form a cavity to retain a secondary gemstone therein can be produced by either natural, synthetic, or simulant gemstone or in any combination of each type gemstone.
The present invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing jewelry stones and, more specifically, to a method for cleaving a faceted primary gemstone and boring the planar surface thereof to form a cavity to retain a secondary gemstone therein. The two cleaved portions of the primary stone are then bonded together sealing the secondary gemstone therebetween.
The present invention method for cleaving a faceted primary gemstone and boring the planar surface thereof to form a cavity to retain a secondary gemstone will reduce the carat weight, but the color, clarity, and cut are virtually unaffected. While the faceted primary gemstone maintains the brilliance reflected in the color, clarity and cut, the encapsulated secondary gemstone creates a jewelry stone unique and enhanced in appearance.
The cavity formed within the primary gemstone provides means for free movement of the encapsulated secondary gemstone. This free movement allows for a unique and more brilliant reflection of light that changes with the movement of the gemstones.
Like individual gemstones, no jewelry stone manufactured by means of the present invention will be alike. Because the faceted primary gemstone and the encapsulated secondary gemstone can be of the any type, the present invention allows for a multitude of colors, shapes and sizes.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.